


Emare laesi kostagon sagon iā qrimbrōzagon

by LordessC



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordessC/pseuds/LordessC
Summary: I don't always draw, but when I do, it's not conventionally aesthetic.Aka my extremely few, extremely unprofessional Game of Thrones fan art (but I'm trying my best). You might want to put on solar eclipse glasses before clicking. (Just kidding, it's not good but I've seen worse and I'm not blind yet. It's actually pretty good if you squint... Or rather if you close your eyes.)





	Emare laesi kostagon sagon iā qrimbrōzagon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, yesterday, I wanted to draw Theon. But I didn’t have enough time so I just decided I would do it the next day. And in the middle of the night as I was struggling to fall asleep my mind begun to scream at me to draw Robb and to picture exactly how I would draw his nose and his curls. So in the end I drew Robb. Yeah. Then again, he looks so depressed/dead inside that if his hair was any longer, I could say it’s Jon. (Probably because if you squint, it is the outfit he was wearing during the Red Wedding since I apparently have no soul.) I also realized he was actually quite attractive after spending so much time staring at pictures of him to understand how faces work. About time I noticed…
> 
> I'm also pretty proud of having finally understood how to post an image on AO3 xD. (Or rather, how to find out an image's URL... I'm terrible with computers I know. Perhaps next time, I'll also find out how to make them appear less ginormous...)
> 
> Also, fun fact: I almost begun to draw Theon on the paper I used to draw Robb here, but decided against it because as I said, I didn't have time. Well honestly, I should be grateful I didn't because... At first, when I took the paper, I wondered why it wasn't with my stack of blank sheets. Then, as I had already finished the nose and lips, I looked closer and... That's when I remembered. That's the damn paper sheet I had accidentally sprayed glitter upon because I'm just that clumsy. But I didn't want to start all over again so I just shrugged it off. So, my point is: thankfully, it isn't noticeable on the scanned version... But I now have a motherflooding glittery princess Robb on my desk. (And glitter on my face because that stuff gets everywhere. ... I flogging hate glitter.)
> 
> I don’t really know what to add. Other than maybe… Is the rough draft better or the inked version? Because I’m not really sure, somewhat… The inked version just feels weird. Also I think I messed up his eyebrows, they look too dark… Then again, I’m pretty sure it’s nonetheless my best work xD

 


End file.
